


Demonic Lust

by HelAuditore



Series: OGAV verse prompt fills. [3]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Scratching, Sex Toys, after sex fluff, slightly angsty Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore/pseuds/HelAuditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Mitchell have only dated for a couple of weeks and the god wants to try something new, the vampire isn't exactly convinced at first, but the god is very persuasive... Until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Lust

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original verse for this story here on my account. I do not own the characters in this fanfiction but I do own the OGAV 'verse. This is the third prompt I've filled.
> 
>  _herratossavainen asked:_ Hi! Could you write about how Anders saw Mitchells black eyes first time? You mentioned it in OGAV that he was scared but I'd like to read more about it. Please? :) 
> 
> _A/N:_ sorry this took me forever to write, but I've had a bit of a writer's block :( I hope you're gonna like it, though ;)

Mitchell had never been a sex toys kind of guy, he had actually never even been that much into particular kinks since his condition didn't allow him to enjoy sex just for the sake of it. Sure he had his share of lovemaking with Josie when they were together, but with Anders it was a whole new level of everything.

Apparently the god had waited at least a week and a half, since the first time they slept together, before pulling out the box of wonders from under the bed. "C'mon, it'll be fun!" Anders bit his lower lip as he looked into terrified brown eyes.

The vampire didn't know what effect those toys could have on him, no matter how many times he had already had sex with the blond without ending up tearing out his throat he was still scared to hurt him. "I don't think it's a good idea... We should definitely wait some more for this kinda things." the brunet flared his nostrils, cocking his head slightly as he just couldn't wrench his eyes away from the ridiculous amount of handcuffs, strings, vibrators and... "What the fuck is that, anyway?" Mitchell squinted at a U shaped piece of purple silicone.

Anders rolled his eyes "That's exactly what you said the first time we did it and we were just fine." he arched a brow and looked down at the toy that the vampire was just pointing at "I could show you how to use it, if you want." Anders smirked and bit his lower lip.

The brunet scoffed "Alright, forget it, I don't even wanna know what it is." he gave the box a small push "Put this back under the bed."

The blond sighed and started searching through the mess of ropes and handcuffs until he fished a curiously shaped black vibrator "Not even this?" he jabbed it in Mitchell's direction, a mischievous grin still playing on his lips.

The vampire scrunched his face and turned his head away "Get that thing out of my face, I don't know where it's been."

Anders raised his brows "Those are all properly cleaned and disinfected, I'm a thorough person when it comes to this stuff." he poked the vibrator in the brunet's stomach.

Mitchell couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the situation was "Stop it!" he bat the toy away "Why can't we just do it the normal way? Your bare hands work on me just fine." he whined softly with a shrug.

The god huffed "Because it's fun! I promise you that you'll like it!" he pushed the box aside and crawled to sit into the brunet's lap. He tilted his head and brushed his lips against his boyfriend's ear "You can punish me, later." he whispered in a filthy voice before his hips ground down into Mitchell's.

The vampire moaned softly "Do you really need to cuff me?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Anders pulled back to look at him in the eye and nodded "Yep, it's funnier if you're helpless." his lips stretched into a smirk.

Mitchell let out a long sigh, maybe being handcuffed to the bedpost would have made things a little safer for the blond. "Fine, you win."

The god threw his head back, a victorious grin plastered on his face as he fisted the air "Yes!" he cried, then made a quick work of removing his lover's shirt, peppering the skin he exposed with open mouthed kisses and soft nips.

Mitchell pushed his cold hands up his lover's shirt, caressing his lean but firm figure, his fingers splaying across his chest.

Anders had got used to the weird coolness of his boyfriend's flesh, learning to forget about the fact that he was technically dating an undead guy, deciding from the very first days that they had spent together that John Mitchell was definitely worth being some sort of a necrophile.

The vampire pulled his lover's shirt off with a sharp tug, his fingers moved to trace the god's abdomen, collarbone and stubbled jawline "What are you gonna do to me?" he asked in a soft, dirty voice "I'm an innocent boy." he raised his brows as his eyes were wide with pretend fear.

The blond felt his cock stir inside the crotch of his jeans, the way in which Mitchell could manage to look like a little boy was insane and it always managed to make his pants too tight. "Innocent?" he cocked a brow "We'll see about that." he smirked, his arm stretching towards the crate to pick up a pair of plain, metal handcuffs. "Hold onto the headboard." he ordered as he shifted on his knees while straddling his boyfriend's lap.

Mitchell bit his lower lip and obliged, raising his arms above his head as his fingers wrapped firmly around the bars of the headboard. He watched as Anders leaned closer to cuff his wrists, binding him to the bed, and couldn't help but tip his head forwards to flick his tongue at the god's nipple.

Anders bit his lip and shivered softly, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he let his lover use his skilled tongue on him, then fisted at the dark curls on the back of the vampire's head, tugging hard enough to make him tilt his head back with a groan "That's enough." he ran his thumb over the vampire's lower lip "It's my turn, now." he dipped in to catch that soft lip between his teeth, biting and pulling at it.

The brunet moaned and tried to nip back, but Anders was quicker and pulled back just in time. Mitchell looked up at his own cuffed wrists and balled his hands into fists, tugging lazily only to hear the clanking of metal on metal, then lowered his gaze to watch as his boyfriend removed his jeans and boxers altogether.

The god grabbed one of the pillows and tapped one of Mitchell's thighs "I gotta put this under your arse, c'mon."

The vampire quirked a brow but raised his hips so that he was settling himself down on the pillow "What a gentleman." he teased with a grin, nudging the blond playfully with his foot.

Anders smirked and rested both hands on Mitchell's thighs, angling his hips the way he thought was the best "I plan on making you feel good, so I have to be thorough." he crawled back to sit on the brunet's pelvis then took the vibrator back in his hand. "But you'll have to show me how much of a good boy you are, first." he arched a brow, then hovered Mitchell's lip with the tip of the toy "Open up."

The brunet grimaced, furrowing his brows "Do I really need to-" he began whining but was cut off right away.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." Anders cocked his brow, nostrils flaring slightly "I said," he rolled his hips down onto the vampire's hardening member "open up." he repeated as he nudged the tip of the vibrator against Mitchell's lips.

The vampire moaned at the friction and opened his mouth just like he was ordered to do, feeling the silicone stick rubbing back and forth against his tongue.

Anders' hips rutted down into Mitchell's once again, earning himself another soft groan "Suck." he ordered again, and when the vampire tightened his lips around the toy he started thrusting it in and out of his mouth. "Yes, like this." he grinned crookedly.

Mitchell moaned around the toy, he was starting to get into the right mood even thanks to the way Anders' hips were rocking down into his. He liked how his boyfriend was taking control and he knew that the god was going to please him in ways he had never been pleased, because it was always a surprise with Anders. The vampire kept his eyes glued to the blond's as he sucked on the vibrator, feeling it thrust deeper and deeper into his mouth, promptly relaxing his throat not to choke.

By the time that the brunet was swallowing the vibrator like that, looking up at him with his liquid eyes Anders was painfully hard, but that wasn't about him, it was all about his boyfriend. "Yes, you're being such a good boy." he nodded, drawing the toy out of the brunet's shining wet lips. He fished for a bottle of scented and flavored lube from the crate to pour a generous amount of liquid over the tip of the toy, then rubbed it all along its length.

Mitchell sniffed, inhaling the scent of the lubricant, a sly smirk playing on his lips "Is that coconut?" he tilted his head from side to side, cracking his neck as he watched Anders' fist pumping up and down the vibrator with hungry eyes.

The god nodded, humming in response "Wanna taste it?" he smirked and pressed two fingers against the vampire's lips.

The brunet didn't even reply, he enveloped the digits with his lips and let the god pump his fingers in and out of his mouth. His tongue twirled, rubbed and flicked against the soft skin, savoring the flavor of the lube until Anders pulled his digits all the way out. "That's good." the same smirk from before was still curling his lips softly.

Anders grinned "Yeah?" he sucked briefly on the same pair of fingers he had fed the vampire "Mm... I can't quite tell from these." he scrunched up his nose before he ducked his head to dip his tongue into Mitchell's mouth. Their tongues danced together, slow and relentless as the blond tasted coconut into his boyfriend's mouth. He reared back and licked his own lips "You're right, it's good."

The kiss had left Mitchell breathless and eager for more, his boyfriend had been right, that situation was extremely exciting. He watched as Anders shifted between his legs and the vampire automatically bent his knees and spread his thighs, dying to feel whatever the blond had to offer him.

Anders' grin widened at the way his lover had spread himself for him "Oh, someone's eager, eh?" he rubbed the brunet's knees with both hands, slowly running them down his thighs "Too soon, Mitch." he cocked a brow and shook his head "Too soon."

Mitchell scowled "What?!" he growled "C'mon, you lubed up the vibrator and shit!" he protested, tugging a couple of times at the cuffs that kept him bound and made sure that Anders was the only one in control.

The god sniggered "Don't worry, it's the kinda lube that doesn't dry easily. It can wait." he trailed his fingers up and down Mitchell's hard abdomen, smirking when he saw him twitch and squirm under his light touch.

The brunet growled, screwing his eyes shut as a frustrated groan tore itself from his lips "You bastard!"

Anders smirked, he was going to tease his boyfriend until he would to beg for relief. His hands traveled up to the vampire's broad, firm chest, then both his thumbs went to rub the extremely sensitive and hard nipples.

Mitchell bit his lower lip, muffling a moan as he looked down at the way in which the blond's digits were torturing him. He felt his erection twitch as it leaked on his belly and he pulled sharply on the handcuffs, as if he could just rip them off and do something about his arousal and his boyfriend, both.

Anders gave a soft laugh at the clanking and dipped in to roll his tongue along the vampire's collarbone, just before placing a few nips on the soft skin there. He lapped his way up the brunet's neck, licking the salt off his skin "I can only imagine how hard you're going to fuck me after I'm done with you." he whispered in his ear.

Mitchell choked back a whimper at the god's attentions not wanting to give him too much satisfaction, but when Anders spoke he couldn't help the soft groan that erupted right from the back of his throat "I'll shag you so hard you'll be walking funny for the rest of the month." he turned his head, trying to catch the blond's lips in a kiss.

Anders shivered with anticipation, a smirk playing on his lips at the reply he had got, but he reared back when the vampire tried to kiss him. "Nuh-uh." he shook his head "Not so fast." he shifted back and worked his hot tongue on Mitchell's right nipple, taking care of the left one with his fingers.

The vampire draped a leg around the god's waist and pulled him flush against him "Maybe you should have tied up my legs, too." he smirked as he licked the shell of the blond's ear, his hips rocking up against the rough fabric of the Anders' jeans with a soft groan.

The god huffed and reared back to glare down at the brunet "Maybe next time I will." he palmed and scraped his fingers around the mattress as he blindly searched for the vibrator, once he had found it he guided it between Mitchell's thighs. He rubbed the lubed up tip against the puckered entrance achingly slowly, then pushed it past the tight muscles there.

Mitchell's eyelids dropped halfway shut, grimacing at the sudden intrusion as he stared up at Anders' slacked jaw and dark eyes "Shit..." he breathed out, pressing his feet further into the bed.

The blond didn't waste too much time and pushed the toy deep inside his boyfriend's body, leaving out only the small portion of silicone that served as a handle "Don't speak, you're not allowed to make a sound." he shook his head slowly as he splayed his hand flat on the vampire's inner thigh. His right hand started working in a slow pace, taking its time to loosen up Mitchell's muscles.

The brunet flared his nostrils and obliged, chewing on his tongue not to make any sound. The leg that was slung over Anders' waist dropped back down, and his eyes crossed and rolled back into their sockets as the toy slipped in and out of him.

Once the vampire's muscles weren't fighting the foreign body out anymore, Anders turned on the vibration and changed the angle of the shaft to search for the spot that was going to make his boyfriend fall apart below him. The god set a rougher pace of thrusts, feeling his own arousal eagerly throbbing to replace the toy inside Mitchell's body.

Mitchell's back arched up and his arms tried to wrench away from the bedpost with a sharp yank and the metal sunk into the pale skin, bruising it. The vampire struggled to choke back whatever sound could escape his lips, digging his nails into his palms, squeezing his eyes firmly shut and trying to meet the movements of Anders' wrist with his hips. The vibration and the way in which the tip of toy the was hitting that particular bundle of nerves were quickly pushing him to the edge.

Anders dipped his tongue into the brunet's navel, worshipping it with small flicks and soon enough his teeth were sinking into a soft spot right above it. His hand never stopped working, the depth and speed of the pushes increasing as soon as he was sure to have found Mitchell's spot. He could feel his boyfriend's body tremble, his muscles tensing and clenching around the silicone shaft as it kept ramming him roughly. "Don't you dare coming, yet." he licked his way up to the vampire's chest and neck, his mouth stayed a few inches away from Mitchell's.

The brunet had bottomed for Anders before, he had come undone only by being penetrated and stimulated in the right way by the god but it was the first time that he was experiencing such an unbearable pleasure. He didn't know if it was just about the vibration of the toy and the way it was pounding into him wildly, he was pretty sure that being at Anders' complete mercy was doing the trick. "B-but I am about to-" he cried.

The god's blunt nails ran across the vampire's stomach so deeply that they succeeded in scraping the skin and draw blood "I said don't make a sound and  _don't you dare_  come."

And it was when Anders mercilessly scratched Mitchell's abdomen that the brunet let out a loud growl, throwing his head back and screwing his eyes shut... And when they snapped back open they were pitch black.

Anders' eyes widened in terror and he reared back so suddenly that he didn't just yank the vibrator all the way out of the vampire's body, but he also fell off the foot of the bed, hitting the back of his head into the wall.

Mitchell groaned when the toy was pulled out so roughly and gasped at the god's reaction. He quickly blinked his eyes back to their natural chocolate brown color "Fuck, Anders! Are you okay?" he struggled to sit up "Shit, I am so sorry! I-it's just... It's a vampire thing, yeah, but I wasn't gonna attack you, I swear!" he would have wanted to get off the bed and try to calm down his boyfriend, but the handcuffs didn't allow him so he glared up at them.

The god was nearly hyperventilating, panic still rushing through his body as his heart hammered wildly into his chest. He never knew that a vampire's eyes could turn all the way black like Mitchell's did and it had scared the life out of him. He couldn't speak, not just yet, so just stared at the brunet who was trying to wriggle his hands out of the clamp of the handcuffs.

Mitchell kept desperately trying to free his wrists but only hurt himself in the process, he sighed, giving up and looking back over at his boyfriend who was watching him in horror. "Please... Don't." he shook his head "Don't look at me like that. I can't handle that look from you." he flared his nostrils, scowling and looking down at his lap as tears began to burn in the corner of his eyes.

Anders bit his lower lip and sucked in a couple deep breaths letting his eyes fall shut as he tried to calm down. He slowly stood and crawled back on the bed, kneeling a few inches away from the vampire. He cupped the brunet's chin and tilted it up "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to look at you that way." he gulped, he was calmer than before but he just couldn't stop his body from shuddering.

Mitchell raised his tear-streaked face to look up into Anders' soft gaze "I wasn't gonna hurt you, I swear." he cried softly as his nostrils quivered. "It was just... The pain mixed with all the pleasure you were giving to me and it... Triggered something inside me." he swallowed thickly as he explained his reaction.

The god shook his head "It's okay, I know you would never hurt me." he wiped the vampire's tears away and then searched for the small pair of keys that was going to unlock the cuffs. "I'm sorry I hurt you..." he muttered almost inaudibly as he finally fetched the keys and slipped them into the small slot, unlocking them with a click.

Mitchell rubbed his wrists, shaking his head "It's okay, it was a good pain..." he licked his lips "Can... Can I touch you?" he asked weakly.

Anders rolled his eyes "I'm not broken, Mitch. You gave me a fright but I'm alright, now." he cupped the vampire's cheek "I'm fine, I swear."

The brunet nodded with his lower lip tucked between his teeth, then leaned in to press a kiss on the god's lips and wrapped his arms firmly around him. "Sorry I scared you." he whispered before he gave the blond's mouth another peck.

Anders' eyebrow shot up "Stop apologizing, okay?"

Mitchell nodded and pressed their brows together.

The god thumbed slowly at the vampire's cheek as his own breathing finally evened out "Do you wanna finish what we started?" he asked softly.

Mitchell reared back to get a better look at his boyfriend "Can we leave the handcuffs and... Rubber prick out of this?" he smiled weakly.

Anders chuckled and nodded "Yeah, sure."

The vampire nodded himself "Good. Then let's get you out of these." he quickly worked his practiced hands on the zipper and button of Anders' jeans and tugged them down along with his underwear. He leaned in to press their lips together but didn't kiss him and just whispered "Take me..."

The god swallowed down his own groan and ground his teeth briefly "Are you gonna do that thing with your eyes again?" he asked in a whisper.

The brunet smirked softly and shook his head.

Anders pushed his lower lip out "Too bad." he got rid of the clothes tangled around his knees, kicking them off the bed, then grabbed the bottle of lube to slick his now free erection with it.

Mitchell rolled his eyes, the smirk still playing on his lips as he lied back down in the middle of the bed, spreading his legs for the blond to take settle back between them.

The god stroked his arousal a few times before bending over to brace himself on his left hand as his right one guided his erection inside the vampire's body. "Oh I was so jealous of that fake cock." he groaned as he felt his boyfriend's muscles envelope and swallow him deliciously.

The vampire's groan soon turned into a throaty chuckle, his arms draping around the blond's neck. "You're an idiot." he shook his eyes and pulled him in for a deep, slow kiss.

Anders grinned into the kiss, and while their tongues gently rubbed together the god's hips began to buck shallowly into the brunet's. He was so aroused and filled with want and desire that he was sure he couldn't last that long.

At first they took their time to savor each other's mouth, focusing more on the heated kissing than anything else, then Anders' thrusts became harder and faster, and Mitchell's legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled him impossibly deep. They didn't have much time to rock together in that wild pace as they both reached their release shortly after, crying each other's name between their mouths.

Anders slipped out of the vampire slowly, kissing his lover's shut eyelids, the tip of his nose and then his lips before he collapsed right beside him.

Mitchell scrunched his nose at the kisses, then rolled on his side to rest his head on top of Anders' heaving chest. He gulped as he listened to the loud thumping of the god's heart, then literally purred when the blond's fingers began to run through his damp curls.

The god looked down at the dark mess of curls seated on his chest, chewing on his lower lip as he hesitated asking a question, then he mentally shrugged and went on with it "Hey, can I... See your vampire eyes again?"

The brunet furrowed his brows and raised his head to look at his boyfriend "Are you sure?" he blinked, puzzled.

Anders pursed his lips "Yeah, I wanna get a closer look."

Mitchell sighed and the last time he blinked his eyes turned black and he kept them that way.

The god's jaw slacked slightly as he stared into that pitch black "Whoa..." he rolled his tongue over his own lower lip, a smirk slowly tugging at the corner of his mouth "You know... Now that I look at them better it's pretty hot."

The vampire's eyes went back to their natural color before he could roll them "Piss off."

Anders laughed and raised his brows "I'm serious!"

Mitchell shook his head "You're such a dick."

The god grinned "Yeah, but that's why you like me."

The brunet sighed and dropped his head back on his pillow "I still don't know why the fuck you're dating a monster."

Anders rolled his eyes and rested his chin on the vampire's shoulder "Maybe the fact that you're a monster is exactly  _why_ I'm dating you. You're different, special." he shrugged "And you're an amazing fuck." he grinned crookedly.

Mitchell smirked softly and snorted "I knew you were gonna make it about fucking."

The god sniggered and kissed the brunet's neck before he got up and grabbed the crate to put it back where it belonged "Well it's an important part of a relationship, isn't it?" he gave a final shove to the box with his bare foot before he crawled under the blankets with Mitchell.

The vampire rolled on his stomach "I guess." he smirked and pressed a kiss to the god's lips "I just don't get how you cannot be scared of me, how can you trust me so blindly." he shrugged.

Anders kissed him back then huffed "I told you a thousand times, already. I just do. I trust my guts on this matters and I know that you'd never harm me. I can't be scared of your pretty mug." he grinned and nipped at the brunet's upper lip.

Mitchell's cheeks flushed softly, as much as his vampiric body allowed him to "Okay..." he sighed and huddled closer to the god wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the crook of his neck, kissing it softly. "I'm glad you're a nut job and you're sticking with me."

The blond smirked, slinging a leg over Mitchell's and wrapping an arm around his neck "I'm glad I'm a nut job, myself." he placed a kiss to the vampire's forehead and dropped his eyes shut.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send in prompts for this verse here via inbox, or on my tumblr account helswriting.tumblr.com


End file.
